


Overture

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrapped up in one another’s arms, bodies pressed together, moving slowly, Kurt and Sebastian are happily locked away in their own, intimate little world…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is a one-shot for my Deliver Me verse, occurring sometime around or after Special Delivery, but it makes no specific reference to the original story, and can be read alone :D)

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist as they moved, decadently enjoying the strains of classical music winding around them, and the intimacy of their bodies pressed together. Kurt delighted in the smell of Sebastian’s skin at this close range; the spicy scent of cinnamon and black pepper, made all the more enticing by the fact that the scent grew stronger the more excited Sebastian became. Kurt sought out his pulse points, where the scent was strongest, particularly behind his ear, and the hollow of his throat. Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian sighed at the contact, a sensual heat building where Kurt’s skin rested against his.

“Sebastian?” Kurt whispered hotly into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Mmm,” Sebastian hummed, changing angles, not stopping with the shift.

“Sebastian, love, we should really get back.” Kurt tried to break away, but Sebastian put a hand to the small of his back and held him closer.

“I don’t see why,” Sebastian replied, his voice soft, tempting Kurt to stay right where he was – cradled in Sebastian’s arms.

“B-because…” Kurt trembled when Sebastian switched positions, altering directions to slide easier over the smooth carpet, “our friends are waiting for us.”

Sebastian considered Kurt’s answer, neither slowing nor stopping. “Nope,” he decided. “Not a good enough reason.”

“O _kay_ ,” Kurt laughed. “How about because we didn’t pay $300 a ticket for box seats to spend the entire performance slow dancing in the lobby.”

“Well, the best way to enjoy an opera is to experience it live, and they don’t let you through the door without a ticket, gorgeous.”

“Sebastian!”

“Oh, Kurt, relax.” Sebastian kissed the tip of Kurt’s nose. “It’s just the overture. No one’s going to miss us till at least the second act.”

“It’s not that…” Kurt lowered his voice, becoming instantly shy. “If we don’t get back soon, they’ll think we’re having sex or something.”

Sebastian stopped dancing. “I didn’t think of that.” He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, staring up at the expansive chandeliers over their heads, a pensive look on his face. He nodded to himself, then grabbed Kurt’s hand and started dragging him toward the staircase.

“Sebastian,” Kurt gasped, “our box is in the opposite direction. You’re going the wrong way.”

“No, I’m not.” Sebastian looked left and right, searching for an usher. “I’m trying to find us a bathroom.”

Kurt frowned. “The bathroom? You need to use the bathroom?”

“No.” Sebastian glanced back at Kurt and winked. “But, as long as they _think_ we’re having sex…”

“Sebastian!” Kurt hissed, scandalized, but with a sly grin on his red face.

“Excuse me? Sir?” Sebastian said, approaching an elderly usher. “Can you direct us to the nearest bathroom?

“Sebastian!” Kurt scolded through non-stop giggles.

“We  _really_  need to go,” Sebastian said, reaching back to slap his free hand over Kurt’s mouth, quieting him down long enough to get this plan rolling. “We can’t wait!”


End file.
